Opposites Attract
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: R&R My version of Luke and Mara's romance, how they hitch up and eventually marry. Rated T for now. Luke/Mara
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I own nothing!**_  
_

**Rated: T for now, but most likely M later on. **

**Summery: ...? I don't really know. Randomness properly. **

* * *

**So, this was the first FF I ever wrote, but just now thought why not posted it here to see what folks think, and to see if I can get some more inspiration to work on it.  
**

**R&R. Tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, got some ideas you think would make it better. Let me know. **

**EnJoy:) **

**{DJWind} **

1

"You asked to see me?" Mara Jade stood, hands behind her ridged back, before Talon Karrde, her boss.

Talon nodded slowly, his left earring draping up and down with his head, "Yes." His voice was deep and controlled; he wasn't an emotional man given to bouts of surprise or alarm even in the worst situation.

"I've received a—request," his eyes were beginning to bare holes into Mara Jade, but she didn't move. She was used to this, and returned his hard stare with one equally fiery. "Leia Organa Solo, and Kam Solusar of the New Jedi Order, are concerned for the wellbeing of Master Skywalker."

_And your point is…?_ Mara thought, beginning to get impatience.

"As you've probably heard," Talon went on, ignoring Mara's icy eyes, "Skywalker has recently suffered a heartache from breaking up with Callista Ming, and, apparently, he's been distracted by this of late."

"Get to the point, Karrde," Mara threated.

Talon folded his hands professionally before him, and leaned back, his eyes still locked on hers. "The point is; we want _you_ to go to Yavin 4 to see if you can comfort Skywalker—"

"Comfort!" Mara's patience's had demolished, "What in the nine hells…?"

"Mara," Talon's voice become dangerously deep, and his eyes darkened. Mara stopped and stood still, her insides boiling, but she let her next words drop from her mouth at Talon's dangerously blank expression.

"Mara, I'm not telling you to like this, but as both a friend _and_ your boss, I'm asking you to help Skywalker get back on his feet. You're one of the closest friends he has, and we believe he'll be better after you're spent some time with him."

"Two questions," Mara lowered her voice to Talon's, "First; why in the hell doesn't Leia go up there herself, and, second; what I'm I suppose to do with him? Comfort him? Babysit him? Look, Talon, I have work to do, I have a life, I don't need to comfort some Jedi just because his girlfriend dumped him."

"No, you don't," Talon agreed, "but that's why I'm defended with this; in the time you've spent with me, you've had only a limited amount of vacation, not counting what you've done with the Jedi. Your free days are pilling up, and soon I'll have to drop them. I don't want too, Mara, because you of all people, deserve them the most. So, I'm gunna give you a week's leave for you to go to Yavin and spend some time with Skywalker and the Jedi. I know how much—though you hate to admit it—you miss Jedi training."

Mara started at him expressionless. It was true Karrde was one of the better bosses when it came to the smuggling line of work. He treated those who worked with him with a undo level of respect. He normally didn't care what they did in their free time or how they got in a shipment of supplies, so long as they did, and worked well and carefully, and got the job done. But nevertheless, Karrde wasn't _that_ good. Or else, Mara hadn't ever before noticed his caring and concern for her, his second-in-commend.

Mara sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. When do you want me to leave, Karrde?"  
"I take it you got that shipload of supplies in?" Talon asked, business before play as usual.

"Yes, all said and done."

"Good, then you can leave in the morning. I'll have the _Jade's Fire _storied before morning."

"Thanks," Mara hastened before leaving, "Oh, and Karrde? You didn't answer my two questions."

Talon looked up from the paper he had started read, "As to your first one; Leia is otherwise detained by Chief-of-State duties and parenting obligations. To your second; you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Mara growled under her breath and demised herself.

It was mid-afternoon the next day by the time Mara arrived on Yavin 4, and landed the _Fire _on a nearby platform. As soon as the ship vented out its gasses, she gathered up her baggage and walked down the gangplank.

"Mara Jade," Kam Solusar greeted her, he was one of Luke's trustiest and loyalist friends of the New Order, and he often greeted guests to the planet in his Master's steed.

"Solusar," Mara returned courtly.

"I see you've gotten our message?" Kam walked with her towards the Jedi Praxeum.

"Yes. Where's Luke?"

"In the training ruins. I can take your baggage to your room."

"No!" Mara snapped at him annoyed. "Show me where Luke is, and while you're at it, tell me what's wrong with him."

Kam obeyed, and lead her around the vast Praxeum. Mara shouldered her baggage as she listened to his account of what he believed was battering his Master, ignore the fact that the bag was heavy and she really should have left it up in her room.

"It's not the fact that he's a bad teacher," Kam was saying. "He's one of the best, a natural, and the students are learning as well as they've ever been. But—" he paused as several young Jedi passed them, grimacing from their recent bout of fighting. "It's just that Luke doesn't seem himself," Kam lowered his voice, they were nearing the training grounds, and Mara could hear Luke's voice above the due of muck combat, calling out instructions.

"What do you mean?" Mara looked at Kam, confused. Of every man she had ever knew, Luke Skywalker was one of the best to keep his emotions from surfacing. It was a rare (but pleasurable) sight to see him angry, let along in tears. He did get annoyed, upset over certain important issues, but always to a mute level since he was constantly aware of the temptation of the Dark Side. His caring, love, and determination were displayed for all to see.

Kam shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's me, but I sense Luke's isn't like his old self. He's quieter, not saying he wasn't before, he laughs and smiles some, but I feel its strained, and, he taken up going for long walks, sometimes for the whole day if he can get away with it."

"In other words," said Mara. "You're saying his depressed?"

"Not as much as expected, but, yes, I believe so."

Mara sighed heavily, nothing had changed, or helped her with the situation. _ Great,_ she thought dismally, _I'm going to have to deal with a dejected Jed. _

"Do you have any suggestions?" Mara asked. They rounded another corner and came to the training grounds which were filled with fighting, jumping, dancing Jedi of all ages and skill levels.

"No," Kam sadly shook his head. "I've tried to talked to him, but you know Luke. He cares more for others than himself, and when you try to talked to him about himself, he ignores it. He might feel bitter if you and him spent some time together."

"I'll try my best," said Mara. "But I'm not a comforter, Kam, we have a—habit of arguing."

Kam grinned, "I know. Maybe that's what he needs."

Mara didn't answer. Instead she looked down into the ruins that rung the training grounds, and watched as Luke defended off several attacking Jedi at the same time. He was blur as he twisted, turned, whirled and swung himself and his lightsaber in every possible direction. But despite his speed, Mara sensed he was aware and in control over every move.

Luke Force pushed several of the Jedi against a nearby wall. Some of the smarter ones rolled to pad their landed, while the unlucky ones crashed and slid down the wall to lay moaning on the ground. He whipped sweat from his eyes, then bent down to help several of his students stand.

"As I hope you've observed," he said, continuing their lesson, "the best way to land in that situation, is to roll. Now," Luke raised his lightsaber, posing to fight, "Let's try it again."

Several of the young Jedi groaned as they got up off the ground, but didn't complain. Their attacking was fiercer though, until Luke shouted them to stop.

"You're becoming too angry," he gazed at them sharply. "Stay calm and focused. You may think I'm pushing you hard now, but you'll face many opponents far more powerful than even I. You will also have to endure battles that'll last hours, even days, without exhausting yourself. You _must _stay controlled and calm. Now. Empty your mind of all thoughts, and attack me one by one." Luke raised his lightsaber again, and motioned them to advance, "Slowly," he instructed as they gradually attacked him from either side.

They fought for several minutes, Luke giving out detailed instructs. Suddenly a flash of red hair zipped before Luke's eyes, and he found himself defend a strong, not to say, quick attacker with all his strength. He turned, jumped, limped, and danced through every fighting style he knew, but was always parried by his opponent's lightsaber. Soon, Luke got the distinct feeling that his opponent was none other then Mara Jade from how fast she moved and her fighting style. He felt a sudden rush of excitement mixed with apprehension that she might be wanting to kill him after all. You could never tell with that woman. Luke felt Mara give way in her defense, and turning with lightening quick speed, he parried Mara's saber with so much force, it dropped from her hand. His lightsaber was mere inches from her neck as he forced her to her knees. Their eyes met; bright blue of the sky above them, fiery hazel-green that smoldered with the tumult of the emotions behind.

_Good work,_ Luke coagulated Mara through the Force.

Mara stood, _I hope that helped your students, Master Skywalker._

Luke withdraw his blade, and faced his students who stood in awe at what they had just witnessed. He introduced Mara to them, one by one naming each in turn, then dismissed them with "Think about what you've just seen and learned." When the last student had left the grounds with Kam following, Luke turned back to Mara who stood nearby.

"Why've you come?" he demanded.

Mara raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was obvious."

Luke frowned, and said truthfully, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Skywalker, come on!" Mara groaned. "You _are_ a such a _farmboy_." Her teasing and insulting of Luke hadn't changed even in the mouths that lay between them. Luke couldn't resist a smile, but his smile was strained and only last several seconds before fading away. Mara felt some of his heartache and sadness through the Force.

"Have you come to complete your training?" Luke asked, barely hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"No," Mara folded her arms. "Karrde gave me some vacation, and this as good place as any."

"Oh," some of the disappoint Luke felt licked into his voice. He nodded understand, and turned away without another word to walk back to the Praxeum. Mara watched him go, feeling suddenly synthetic which she just as quickly buried.

"You know, Luke," she suddenly called out, "you can keep running, but you're never going to run away from her."

Luke paused to dead stop, and turned slowly, stiffly around, "What did you say?" His voice was low, dangerously low.

Mara didn't flinched, "I know what happened between you and Callista. That's why I'm hare."

"On Leia's orders, no doubt?"

Mara didn't answer, "Luke, we don't what to see you hurt the way you are. I'm not here to comfort you. I'm not even going to consider pitying you. But I'm here, and we can talk, if you like, not about Callista or your broke up, but anything _you _want to talk about. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends," Luke mused sadly, "I won't know."

Mara's patience vanished, "Damnit, Skywalker, stop this _now! _ Get it through your thick head that Callista is dead! She's been dead for years, before you were even born! _This_ Callista isn't the same one! Do you really think she wouldn't have changed after all this? I've read enough of her to know."

Luke felt his irritation rising, "I suppose you have! But I still love her, and it still hurts!"

"Of course," Mara said sarcastically.

"Leave, Mara, please!" Luke demanded.

Mara didn't budge, "Not until you promise you wouldn't continue to mourn over her. You have better things to do with your life. Luke, you have students to train and other obligations you need to focus on. They're not stupid, and they knew when you're not yourself."

It was Luke's turn to be sarcastic, "Thanks for reminded me, Mara Jade!" He whirled on his feet and left.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The sun had gone down, and its last rays skimmed across the sky and reflected on the bellies of the clouds. The stone on which Luke sat was quickly becoming cold, but he didn't care. In fact, he welcomed its chill and the cool wind that had risen in the last few hours since. Luke's thoughts scanned through the past weeks as he tried again to sort out what went wrong. But for some undeniable reason, his thoughts kept returning back to Mara.

So that was why she was here.

Luke knew Mara won't have willingly returned unless Karrde had commanded her. He felt neither anger or annoyance as to the reason of her arrival, simple grateful that she was here. His heart hurt too much for any comfort now, but he won't deny her friendship nonetheless. Luke had helped her many times before, physically and mentally. She was a better person because of it, her anger and annoyance showing through occasional. It was time she returned the favor.

"You can catch cold here, you know," Mara said to his back.

Luke whirled around, "Were you spying on me? Why didn't I feel you?!"

Mara shrugged. "Maybe you weren't pay attention?" she suggested.

She climbed up and joined him. It was then Luke noticed her change of clothes. In place of her regular jumpsuit and jacket, she wore a pinky, sleeveless dress with black tights. Her hair fell in demolishing curls from her braids, shinning bright red in the day's twilight. Luke hadn't ever seen Mara look so—beautiful before. It was the first time he had ever regarded her that way.

His mind skipped a bent, and he suddenly realized he hadn't answered her question.

"Umm…? I suppose not," he said absentminded.

"I _was_ hiding my presences," said Mara.

"Why?" Luke natural asked.

"It's a habit you can't easily get ride of."

Luke nodded, and sighed heavily, "Beautiful is it?" he commented the brightly colored clouds in the approaching twilight.

"Yeah," Mara agreed, "though, truth be told, I've seen fairer."

"You have?" Luke had too, the sunsets of Tatooine ever present in his memory, but so long as they could talk without fear of argument, he was game.

"How you ever been to Bespin?"

"Yes, and it wasn't a pleasant memory. I do recall the colors of the clouds in my agony from hanging under the city. I've wanted to return to some of those planets, but I never seem to have the time."

"I know what you mean," Mara nodded. "I have to admit, Bespin is pretty beautiful—romantic even, especially in the afternoons when it turns fiery shades."

Luke's curiosity picked, and for a moment his heartache forgotten, "So-o…? What is this between you and Lando?"

Mara's eyes smoldered, but she said civilly, "I don't what to talk about."

Luke let the subject drop, and they sat side by side on the stone, watching the shades length and night gradually take over. At last when it was dark enough that the starts appeared, they rose in silent and returned through the jungle to the Praxeum. They paused at its threshold, preparing to part.

"I'm sorry," Luke said through the dark, "for earlier. I haven't been myself lately."

"Understandable, Skywalker." Mara paused, "I'll be here a week, so if you want to talk or spar, I'm here."

"I know," Luke hastened. "Jade? Can you attend some of my classes?" he could barely detain the pleading from his voice.

"I'll thank about it," and Mara disappeared into the Praxeum.

It was still early morning as Mara walked down the long flight of stairs to the Academy's cafeteria where Luke had summoned her presences. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, and stifled a yawn. She hated getting up so early, more so if she was on vacation and nothing required her too. But she wouldn't compline—for now, especially to Skywalker.

The cafeteria was buzzing pleasantly with the noise of eager youngsters and adults alike. The smell of caf, freshly baked muffins, bacon and eggs filtered through the noise of calling, screaming of playing younglings, and the chit-chat of their elders. Mara grimaced, remembered the other reasons she no longer attended there. She was impressed, however, at the many unfamiliar faces she espied throughout the crowd.

"Mara!" Luke called, approaching with a group of very awestruck younglings. "Care to join me?"

Mara didn't have time to protest before she found herself swept away by a grinning Corellian, Corran, to a nearby table.

"Go, go, younglings," Tionne shooed them off, "stop pestering Master Skywalker." The white haired and eyed woman sat down opposite Mara, "So, Jade, returning?"

"Just for a week," Mara practically growled, eyes on her abductor.

Tionne shrugged indifferently, "I just haven't had a good drunk fight besides another woman for awhile," she winked.

"I think I have several bottles of Corellian wine in the _Fire_," said Mara.

Two years before when Mara had been attended the Academy in its blossoming state, she had run across a bottle of mysteries liquor in a dusty corner of the Praxeum. She had drunk a little to see if it was poison, and indeed from its contents, it had tasted like it. But after several more drafts, Mara had concluded that it was in fact a vary long aged bottle of fine Corellian wine. She and Tionne had been attending the same class, and Mara had courtly decided to share her find with Tionne. The class had preceded with the two drunk, Luke and Kam perplexed, and their fellow students amused. It was fun well it last, but the misery of the hangover wasn't even worth remembering.

Several groans and chuckles escaped some of those around the table.

"No Corellian wine," said Luke, mutely impressed.

"And why not, Master? I haven't been entertained since…well, my wedding night," Tionne pouted.

"I won't say it's a good example for the younglings," said Corran. "But, man, it was a hell of an entertainment," he chuckled fondly at the memory. "You gels couldn't even stand, let alone say anything understandable."

"Do you _want _a death sentences in twelve systems, Horn?" Mara glared at him icily and inamused.

"And then the next day," Corran when on, "You were as green as Endor, and couldn't even make it to class."

All that suppurated Mara and Tionne from choking Corran was a table and two Jedi Master. Luke sent him a warning glance, and the Corellien then wise shut up. Kam laid a hand on Tionne's shoulder and looked at Mara. She was containing her angry with great difficulty, and returned his look glacially.

They ate in silence. One by one the Jedis left to attend to their versus duties, until only Luke and Mara remained. Mara had finished her meal and was lazily sipping her caf while Luke finished his second plate of food. She had forgotten how hungry he always seemed to be, and that it had always amused her to a certain degree.

Luke looked up from the datapad of student grades to find Mara watching him over her cup's rim. "What is it?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you want to see me?"

Luke didn't hasten, "I was curious if you wished to fight me in the Audience Chamber after my morning classes."

Mara shrugged indifferently, "I suppose I probably need to tone my skills."

Luke hide the smile that threated his face, but Mara sensed great relief and happiness from him.

"Don't get too cocky, Skywalker," she said.

Luke shook his head indicating he knew better, "1300 hours then?"

Mara nodded her agreement.

They met at the agreed time, and side by side entered the Grand Audience Chamber where long ago Luke and Han had been given awards for their honorable actions during the Rebellion. It was now a vast teaching space for the Jedi, but that afternoon they were alone with only the stone and quite as they companions. Warm sunlight poured in through the windows above and at the far end of the room. Luke disentangled himself from his rub, and let it fall to the floor. Mara looked at him, in the soft sunlight, his blond hair shown surprisingly bright and revealed the brown underneath. She often wandered how in the world Luke was blond while his sister—and in fact his whole family from what Mara had seen pictures of—were brown. She had read a record somewhere of Anakin Skywalker being born blond but with age his hair had gradually darkened.

Mara gathered her thoughts under her control one more, and tossed aside her rub. She was warning the expected attire of the Jedi, one of the few comfortable clothes she owned, and that morning had donned a rub more for cold than for fashion. She straightened her belt, tensioning for action.

Their fights were short and heated as they crossed the vast length of the Chamber. Mara danced with speed and stealth, sometimes echoing Luke's movements to confuse him. Though heavier, Luke was just as quick and more advanced in his fighting style as they pared and separated again and again. Sometimes he would call out instructions to Mara as they fought, but usually they remained silence and focused, each trying to gain the upper hand. Lights flash as their sabers met again and again. Sweat streamed down their faces, but a sense of calm and control imbedded them. Nevertheless, deep down, Mara was irritated and annoyed at the number of times Luke bent her. Her wounded pride and frustration got the better of her, and the fight ended with her flat on her back, Luke's green lightsaber inches from her throat. Mara gulped, eyes locking with his for several seconds before he withdraw and helped her to her feet.

"Well done," Luke coagulated her, "but don't let your angry get the better of your actions."

"What do you thank I was trying to do?!" Mara snapped

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You need to try harder," he informed her.

"Try _harder_?" retorted Mara, "Well, unlike _you,_ some of us have limits to these things. I can only do some much, _Skywalker_, and—" he opened his mouth to interrupted, "—don't you dare retort that it's because I didn't finish my training! I'm sick of you saying that! Unlike some people, I have a job and a life I'm perfectly happy with."  
"If you're so sick of me," argued Luke coolly, "why did you even bother to return in the first place?"  
"You know good and well why I returned, Skywalker."

"Do I?" he didn't skip a bent.

Mara was at momentarily lost for words, enough for Luke to calmly continue, "Mara, before you say something you regret, I'll say this; I don't want your sympathy but I respect your help. We have a lot of catching up to do, and I'll appreciate that we not spend our time arguing or dwell on certain pasts—"

"Oh, to hell with you, Skywalker!" and Mara whirled around and stormed out of the Chamber.

Luke looked after her briefly lost. He shook his head confused, and calmly picked up their rubs, keeping in mind it would best if he let Mara cool down before approaching her. _I don't understand women sometimes,_ he thought for the millionth time in his life as he exited the lofty Chamber and preceded down to the Praxeum's lower levels, _but especial that one._

Night had fallen, supper was over, and the daily demands of a Jedi Master was over for several hours. With a plate of food he had saved for her, Luke walked through the Praxeum to Mara's rooms in its middle levels. He paused before the door, unsure if it was wise to precede in Mara's present mood. But Luke once again reminded himself of the little fact that you don't apologizing within a few hours of the argument, you may never end up apologizing at all, especial if your arguer was Mara Jade. Luke had, of course, learned this the hard way. He wasn't going to leave their friendship in such a fragile state, they had worked too hard and long to get this point in their relationship. Luke gathered up his long-famed determination, and knocked.

"You can come in, you know, _Skywalker_," Mara answered, annoyed. Peace anywhere near Luke was a lofty idea.

Luke entered, "I brought you food, since you weren't at supper." He set the plate down before her on the bed, and sat down in a nearby chair.

Her room was much like his; small and cozy despite the drape, gray walls, and the quaint furniture. A low window peered towards the landing platform and the _Jade's Fire_, the obvious reason why Mara had chosen this practically room. Her bed was built from the wall with storage underneath. Opposite it was a low desk with a com unit and nearby lamp, under which a holonet sat.

"_Why_ are you still here?" Mara peered disdainfully over the edge of her datapad.

"I came to apologize," said Luke, "and to talk to you."

"Well keep talking," Mara lowered the datapad, and begun to eat. "What do you what to know?"

"Everything that's been happening to you in the past few mouths," Luke answered simply.

Mara _glared _at him evilly, but, nevertheless, begun to tell him all that had occurred in their time spent apart. He, in returned, retold his adventures as Jedi Master in the Praxeum.

"You seem to like teaching," Mara stated after he had finished.

"It's pleasant," Luke answered, "but I wish I wasn't always stuck here."

"Be careful what you wish for," Mara advised, "from what I've heard, that idiotic Admiral Thrawn is stirring up a little too much trouble for comfort."

"Yes, so have I."

"Between me and you," Mara continued, "I'd like to give that _Chiss_ a piece of my mind."

Luke chuckled, "Don't we all?"

"I suppose," she paused, giving him an add glance, then suddenly said, "do you have any plans for this evening."

"No, not really," said Luke, slightly dumbfounded as to why she would ask such a question, "other than the pile of papers I need to look over."

"And those aren't very interesting are they?" Mara wrapped her plate clean, and set it aside before settled her eyes on Luke. "Do you want to stay hare, and watch a holofilm with me?"

It was an unlikely invitation that Luke couldn't refuse. He shrugged aside the sudden guilty feeling that he was aboding his Jedi duties and that the pile of papers would continue to grow unless he attended to them. But he rarely got the opportunity to dispel himself of his responsibilities, and now he didn't gave bantha shit if he missed one night's paperwork.

"What did you want to watch?" Luke asked casually as Mara rose from her bed and tuned into the holonet.

"What do _you _want?" returned Mara.

Normally, Luke wasn't into watching holofilms too much. He viewed the social media with contempt due his infamous encounters with their agents, and so chose not to support them in any way. During his time on Hoth, he and the rest of Rogue Squadron had amused themselves with newest celebrant gossip (along with the local entertainment of Han and Leia), sabbac and mechanics. Leia had seemingly been the only scarce of holofilms there. There had been one that she'd been practically fund of, and one that practically drove Luke nuts. It had been entitled _Pride & Prejudice_, a Nabooian drama. To Luke's relief, glancing at Mara's collection of films, he found no historical holos, while expect for one—_Gone with the Wind. _

Mara caught his glance, and smirked. "I watched _that_ whenever I want to kill someone—you for example," she said, "It cools my temper, and makes me only want to shot the film."

"What's it about?" Luke asked.

"Oh, it's an independent drama from the Clone Wars," Mara shrugged, "why I still have it beats me. Man, I hate it."

With this suddenly realization, Mara picked it up. Then, with a "If you don't mind," draw her sleeve-gun from the depths of her sleeve, and shot the disk. It shattered in a million pieces, but before they could coat the floor, Luke stopped the particles, and guided them over to the nearest trash container with the Force.

"Well, that's a good reduce," Mara stated satisfactory, settling down beside Luke before the holonet, "What do you want to see?"

Luke shrugged indifferently.

In the end, they picked a western from Tatooine. It was mutely interesting since both had seen it before, and sometimes, whist it played, they would laps into conversation, ears listening to their talk, eyes on the movement of the movie.

It was late into the night, and the movie was drawing to its final, gloriously gruesome end, when Luke felt Mara lay her head on his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, yet, in that moment, he felt something trigger at his heart. The warmth of deep affection and respect, and maybe even love, spread through him. He wrapped an arm around, and held her close, not darning to move any more for fear of disrupting her contentment. It was several minutes before Luke realized Mara was fast asleep. He smiled. Sliding his arm out from under her pleasant weight, he turned off the holonet, and rose. But instead of leaving at once, Luke paused and looked down at the sleepy beauty before. Without really realizing what he was doing, Luke bent down and brushed his lips across Mara's in a tender kiss. He straightened suddenly up, then left her rooms, heart unexpectedly light and loud in his ears.


End file.
